ARRASTRANDO LOS RECUERDOS CON AGUA
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: Johanna & Finnick, sobrevivieron a los juegos del hambre, Sobrevivieron a una vida como víctores, al capitolio, a la rebelión... cuantas veces se puede romper alguien y reconstruirse... o será cierto que incluso los más fuertes no pueden vencer al capitolio... Advierto, spoilers probables y en un futuro cosas algo subidas de tono es el primer fanfic & actualizaré muy lento
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

RECAPITULACIÓN

ME HABIA DESENVUELTO Y SUPERADO UNA LA VIDA EN UN DISTRITO DESFAVORABLE, CON UNA FAMILIA SIN PRIVILEGIOS, A SER COSECHADA A CORTA EDAD… AL EXTERMINIO DE MI FAMILIA AL REGRESO DEL TOUR DE LA VICTORIA, A LA SOLEDAD Y PARA TERMINAR AL VASALLAJE…

Y DESPUÉS DE TODO LO ANTERIOR, FINALMENTE EL CAPITOLIO HABÍA LOGRADO HACER UNA GRIETA EN EL CAPARAZÓN QUE ME ENVOLVÍA…

NO HABÍA SIDO COSA FÁCIL, MESES DE EXPERIMENTACIÓN Y TORTURA, FÍSICA Y PSICOLÓGICA, HE DE ADMITIRLO QUE NO HABÍA TERMINADO TAN FUERA DE MÍ MISMA COMO LOS OTROS TRIBUTOS QUE HABÍAN SIDO SECUESTRADOS CON MIGO, MAS DEFINITIVAMENTE NO HABÍA SALIDO ILESA DEL CAPITOLIO… MI PSIQUE ERA AÚN MÁS RETORCIDA QUE LO COMÚN EN MI Y NO HABLEMOS DE MI ESTADO FÍSICO, ESE ERA DEPLORABLE.

HABÍAN PASADO 3 MESES DESDEQUE LAS COSAS SE HABÍAN TRANQUILIZADO, DESPUÉS DEL RESCATE, LA REVOLUCIÓN, EL ASESINATO DE COIN, TANTAS COSAS, NO SE SI PODÍAN LLAMARNOS VENCEDORES DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HABÍA PASADO, NOS QUEDABA MEJOR EL APELATIVO DE NIÑOS PERDIDOS.

EL SINSAJO HABÍA PERDIDO LA POCA CORDURA QUE LE RESTABA POSTERIOR A LA MUERTE DE PRIM, NO ESTOY SEGURA SI SE HABÍA MANTENIDO ESTABLE PARA COBRAR VENGANZA CON SNOW, MÁS LA REALIDAD LA BÍA GOLPEADO TAN FUERTE, QUE TRAS DEJAR LA SITUACIÓN DE PANEM EN LO QUE PODRÌAMOS LLAMAR EQUILIBRIO, SE VIO SIN PROPÓSITO Y SIMPLEMENTE SE DEJÓ IR. QUE PUEDO DECIR DE PETTA, EL CAPITOLIO SE HABÍA ENSAÑADO CON EL FISICAMENTE NO QUEDABA MARCA ALGUNA DE NINGUNA DE LAS DOS ARENAS O DEL TIEMPO EN EL CAPITOLIO, MÁS LOS MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE EL VOLVÍA A SUS CABALES, A SU VERDADERO SER, ERA TAL LA CULPA QUE LE PRODUCÍA TODA LA SITUACIÓN CON KATNISS QUE SU RECUPERACIÓN SE VOLVIA LENTA, CUANDO NO DABA PASOS ATRÁS.

HAMMITCH SIGUIÓ A KATNISS, PESE AL ÉXITO DE SUS FINES POLÍTICOS, ESOS CHICOS HABÍAN HECHO MELLA EN SU CORAZÓN Y EL PRECIO QUE HABÍAN PAGADO POR LA LIBERTAD E IGUALDAD QUE AHORA TENÍAMOS EN PANEM, NO ESTABA SEGURO QUE FUERA SUFICIENTE PARA MITIGAR EL DOLOR DE VER A SUS "NIÑOS" SUFRIR, HABÍA REGRESADO CON RENOVADA ENERGIA A SU CONSUMO DE ALCOHOL.

FINICK A PESAR DE LOS REPORTES DE LA REBELIÓN NO HABÍA FALLECIDO A CAUSA DE LOS MUTOS, PODRÍA DECIRSE QUE CASI LO HIZO… LO ENCONTRARON UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS DEL EVENTO ENTRE LAS CLOACAS, CON HERIDAS POR TODO SU CUERPO, SU PIE DERECHO CON GAGRENA, OTRA FRACTURA EXPUESTA EN SU PIERNA CONTRARIA, SU CARA EDEMATIZADA, VIOLACEA, CON SU MAXINDIBULA Y TABIQUE FRACTURADO, SÉPTICO Y DELIRANTE… NI SI QUIERA PARECÍA UN SER HUMANO A SU REGRESO, TAL FUE LA IMPRESIÓN DE ANNIE QUE EMPEZÓ CON IDEAS DELIRANTES, DEJANDO DE CONFIAR EN EL PERSONAL MEDICO, LOS QUE ÉRAMOS SUS AMIGOS Y FINALMENTE CON ALUCINACIONES CONSTANTES, LA TOMO CON SU HIJO NO NATO, DEJANDO DE VIVIR A LOS POCOS DÍAS.

NADIE SE HA ATREVIDO A DECIRLE LOS PORMENORES A FINNIC, MÁS ALGO EN SU INTERIOR LE DIJO ANNIE NO HABÍA SOBREVIVIDO A "SU MUERTE" DESPUÉS DE RECUPERAR SU NIVEL DE CONSCIENCIA, HABÍA HECHO TODO LO POSIBLE POR PERDERLO REFUGIÁNDOSE EN EL SUEÑO

Y FINALMENTE NOS TOPAMOS CON MIGO… LA QUE HABÍA RECOBRADO LA CORDURA MÀS PRONTO QUE TODOS, CON SU MEMORIA LAMENTABLEMENTE INTACTA, INCLUSO PODRÍA DECIRSE QUE EN MOMENTOS SE ME PODRÍA LLAMAR "FUNCIONAL" CON DEMASIADA ENERGÍA, DESENVOLVIÉNDOME DENTRO DEL ÁREA EN EL CUAL NOS MANTENIAMOS CON NATURALIDAD Y CON UN FRENESÍ CREATIVO IMPRESIONANTE Y EN UN INSTANTE, MI ESTADO DE ANIMO IRRITABLE SE POTENCIABA HASTA VOLVERME VIOLENTA, O CAÍA EN UN ESTADO DE ANSIEDAD AL RECORDAR UN EVENTO, ME VOLVÍA IMPREDECIBLE…

ESTABA CONSCIENTE DE QUE PESE A QUE MI PERSONALIDAD ERA ÁCIDA, IMPETUOSA Y UN POCO VIOLENTA… MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y ACCIONES ERAN DEMASIADO INTENSOS, DE DIFICIL CONTROL, SABÍA QUE ALGO ESTABA MAL EN MÍ, EL DR AURELIUS ME REPETÍA QUE CON UN POCO DE COOPERACIÓN DE MI PARTE, PODÍAMOS HACER ALGO PARA REINTEGRARME A LA SOCIEDAD EN BREVE, MÁS PERSONALMENTE NO LE VEO EL CASO… NO ME ESPERA NADA AFUERA DE ESTE BUNKER QUE LLAMO HOGAR…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Finnick había sido mi mejor amigo desde mi primer año como mentor, Y después de que mi familia había sido aniquilada por el capitolio, digo… de perecer en el incendio, era lo más cercano a un ser querido, mejor dicho era lo único que me quedaba…

Dentro del complejo del Distrito 13 por mi estado de salud física se me permitían deambular libremente por el ala del hospital en la cual me encontraba. Por lo tanto desde su llegada frecuentemente iba a verlo, me parecía un milagro que hubiese quedado vivo después de la descripción del ataque de los mutos, me resultaba un milagro que hubiese regresado a nosotros, y mayor milagro me parecía después del estado deplorable en el cual llegó al distrito ya que sus lesiones físicas eran terribles parecía una masa amorfa, su evolución había resultado sorprendente … Mas después de despertar, el permanecer a su lado me costaba cada vez más trabajo, me sentía apesadumbrada, por no decir responsable.

No quedaba ni la sombra de lo que había sido mi amigo, siempre lleno de energía y vivacidad, me partía el corazón verlo en ese estado me contagiaba su tristeza y desesperanza, también me daban ganas de dormir y olvidar todo, al igual que el… Mas cuando se encontraba consciente, sus palabras servían de gatillo a mis ataques tanto de ira, desesperación. Y mi carácter temerario que me había caracterizado, se volvía tan intenso que llegaba a ser autodestructivo, trataba de evitarlo en lo posible, aunque éramos como magnetos uno del otro.

Estar en el distrito 13 no me parecía una realidad palpable, mejor dicho me era una especie de limbo, sus colores, su órden, el no ver jamás el cielo, la brisa, perder la noción del tiempo a su premanente luz artificial blanquecina… Tantas cosas que me hacían dudar que me encontrase dentro de la realidad, lo cual resultaba benéfico ya que lograba amortiguar en ocasiones los recuerdos, o evitarlos al no contar con objetos con los cuales se asociaran…

Disminuí paulatinamente mis visitas a Finnick dejándome deslizar en dicho limbo, tal vez me hubiera disuelto yo misma suavemente también, hasta esa noche…

Desperté por un grito de horror, el cual había taladrado mis oídos a través de mis pesadillas, era inconfundible esa voz, más tenía impresa una desesperación que no había escuchado jamás, ni siquiera durante el ataque de los charlajos en la arena del Quarter Quell. Me revolví en la cama y salí de mi cubículo forzando cerraduras que me eran colocadas de noche, salí corriendo hacía su cubículo, me llenó de mayor ansiedad haberme encontrando su cama vacía, sus escasas pertenencias revueltas, rotas algunas, recorrí con frenesí los pasillos, tratando de ubicar la procedencia de sus gritos, finalmente encontrándolo en el área de calderas, donde se encontraba en cuclillas gritando como poseso e incrementándose el sonido de los mismos con el eco de dicha área.

No respondía a mis razones ni se movía de su sitio, dudo que incluso me escuchase y el agua que se extendía en el piso hasta donde me ubicaba me impedía entrar, desesperada apreté los dientes y me dirigí hacia él, sacudiéndolo por los hombros con nulos resultados hasta que mi ansiedad se transformó en furia y lo abofeteé, tal vez con demasiada intensidad ya que lo aventé hasta el otro lado del pasillo, corrí hacia él para incorporarlo y al tiempo que brotaba sangre de su labio inferior, sus lágrimas empezaban a correr y finalmente me miraba…

_Mantente en pié Finnick… -comenté firmemente mientras tiraba de su brazo, obteniendo finalmente cooperación de su parte, empezamos a caminar alejándonos de ese sitio lo más rápido posible, necesitaba salir de ese charco antes de ponerme a gritar como él.

Empezamos a caminar a través de los pasillos, prácticamente lo llevaba a rastras, miraba las paredes con horror, como si buscase alguna respuesta entre sus muros blancos, su respiración era acelerada, como si ese lugar lo mantuviera atrapado. Al igual que el yo temblaba, de ira, terror, frío, quién sabe la razón.

Logramos entrar a nuestros cubículos afortunadamente sin ser notados pese al escándalo que habíamos hecho, me quité los pantalones mojados lo más pronto que pude, me volví loca la sensación de ellos, ya que se encontraban empapados en su parte inferior durante todo el camino, ya una vez un poco más estabilizada, con un acopio de fuerzas le retiré las propias a Finn, las cuales se encontraban en peor estado que las mías. El seguía llorando en silencio, lo metí entre las frazadas y justo cuando estaba por irme asió con fuerza mi mano…

_Se ha ido, realmente se ha ido…

 _Pues bien he aquí el capítulo dos, atropellado y al momento no le encuentro mucho sentido, solo salió como salió uds disculpen las faltas en la gramática y redacción, por cierto en caso de encontrar un error favor de hacermelo notar... esperemos a ver cómo van cuajando las cosas. Muchos saludos_


	3. Chapter 3 -DESPERTANDO -

CHAPTER III

DESPERTAR

Simplemente no supe que contestar… sólamente me quedé parada ahí, después de unos momentos Finnick soltó su agarre y simplemente me alejé de su cuarto. Aquel que me miraba no era el Finnick que yo conocía, el cual había pasado a través de unos juegos del hambre, de la vida como vencedor, al Quell, a la guerra y siempre se había caracterizado por enfrentar cada situación con una fortaleza y vivacidad que eran admirables, pero después de que fué rescatado de las cloacas del capitolio y en su recuperación en el distrito 13 era una persona completamente diferente. He de admitir que definitivamente prefería los gritos del día de hoy al mutismo en el cual se había encerrado por los últimos meses, pero este me rompía el corazón… especialmente que me viera de ese modo, verlo yo de este modo.

Continuaba recorriendo los pasillos de una manera cada vez más apresurada a fin de calmarme, pero cada segundo me inundaba de desesperación, sabía lo que se acercaba… estaba perdiendo el control, esa sensación de encierro no desaparecía, se hacía cada vez más pesada y para donde volteaba sólo veía paredes, paredes blancas, luz fría, todo estático, con cierta remembranza a la celda del capitolio en la que Snow nos mantenía. Tenía que llegar a la brevedad posible, no pensaba contar con tanta suerte como hace unos momentos con Finnick, en caso de que perdiera los estribos, llegué a mi cuarto prácticamente corriendo y mi cabeza giraba, me sentía atrapada.

Mi habitación me parecía cada vez más pequeña e incluso podía sentir que las paredes pulsaban y se encogían. Seguí dando vueltas en círculos en la periferia de la misma, necesitaba el viento para sentir un poco de descanso de la sensación urente que recorría mis brazos, intentaba llenar mis pulmones de aire, para tranquilizarme un poco y el aroma que llegaba a través de mi nariz era a plástico y cloro, no estaba mal, pero no me calmaba, necesitaba ese olor a tierra mojada, a pino, a bosque, a casa.

Empecé a romper todo a mi alrededor, no hubo mucho con que desahogar mi furia, terminé cayendo de rodillas, me rehusaba a llorar y los gritos de Finnick retumbaban en mi cabeza, por alguna extraña razón la necesidad de tener mis manos en contacto con la tierra se vuelve algo imperioso, y empiezo a buscar rendijas entre las lozas del piso y a querer levantarlos, no me pregunten por qué… es como una compulsión hasta que observo que hay sangre en él… me he lastimado las uñas, empiezo a gritar, de furia, de dolor hasta que siento que algo en mí se rompe…

Hay algo doloroso y vergonzoso en recoger tu propio desastre, es como si te estuvieras consolando a tí misma y lo haces por que no hay nadie más… Es una sensación de soledad más allá de lo usual, como si a nadie le importara que es lo que te pasare, y lo cierto es que a nadie le importa.

Bueno, al único que lo hacía, lo único que te queda se encuentra un ala después de ti y más enajenado que nunca y probablemente jamás lo logres recuperar, parece que finalmente Snow te ha dejado completamente sola, ha logrado terminar con el último esbozo de familia que habías formado después del asesinato de tu familia, aunque dudo que lo haya hecho de manera premeditada, dudo que sus acciones pudieran llegar a ser tan intrincadas en esta situación, jamás había esteriorizado ni siquiera a Finnick cuanto significaba para mí…

Miras a tu alrededor y tu cubículo está semejante a su estado de hoy en la mañana, tal vez un poco más vacío, un poco más blanco y más doloroso. Sabes que pese a encontrarte, estable, caminando e incluso ayudando a otros no te encuentras "de pie", necesitas la tierra, verdadera tierra para poder encontrarte de completa… o un poco mas entera, no recuerdas el verdadero significado de la palabra "completa", hace tantos años que no te sientes de manera continua así

Quisieras a veces poder exteriorizar ese vacío o explicarles el por qué de tu manera de ser un poco abrupta, violenta en ocasiones agresiva, pero te da pena demostrar a otros tus debilidades, incluso hablar de ellas, aunque sea de lo más insignificantes, haz intentado explicar a otros, pero se queda siempre en intento, incluso con el Dr Aurelius, te da miedo el eco que llegasen a tener tus palabras y he ahí la causa de que me encontrase atascada en este agujero… Clasificada como paciente con inestabilidad emocional, sin progresos, a veces incluso te llegas a sentir olvidad también por ellos, casi puedes leer las notas de evolución… Johana Mason, todo sigue igual por hojas y hojas…

Volteas a ver tus manos, es lo único que se encuentra fuera de lugar, parece que ellas, que tu inconsciente sabe que es lo que te falta para avanzar, libertad, tierra, espacios grandes, correr, trabajo… con el solo hecho de imaginarlo sientes que tu corazón late más fuerte, hasta que miras en derredor y de nuevo el gris te sepulta…Vuelves a ver tus manos, ahora la cuestión es cómo no se darán cuenta de las lesiones o peor, cómo las explicarás, no quieres encontrarte de nueva cuenta bajo vigilancia o en áreas restringidas, creo que ya las has utilizado todas, no es que sea algo común hacerme daño. Pudieras utilizar como pretexto el abrir la puerta de las calderas para sacar a Finn, pero aunque haya algo de cierto en esa historia utilizarlo a él para salir del apuro resulta algo bajo…

Salir del apuro… Salir… Finn… Tal vez así como a mí me faltan los espacios abiertos la naturaleza para sentirme menos transparente, para volver a ser un poco más lo que era, también pudiera faltarle a él para recobrar un poco su fortaleza... Tal vez la muerte de Annie no es lo que lapida su espíritu, si no esta jaula, este espacio gris, este limbo… Tal vez no vuelva a ser Finn, pero creo que es el momento de salir de este agujero a averiguarlo…

 **NOTA AGREGADA: PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, ESTA HISTORIA NO HA TENIDO SUERTE, SE ME HA BORRADO, APAGADO TANTAS VECES QUE LA HE REESCRITO MUUUCHO... ASÍ QUE LA SACO EN FRESCO ANTES QUE LE PASE OTRO ACCIDENTE, PERDONEN LOS ERRORES Y POR FAVOR SI VEN ALGUNO HAGANMELO NOTAR PARA IRLO CORRIGIENDO SOBRE LA MARCHA**


	4. Chapter 4 -A CRACK-

CHAPTER IV

A CRACK

Me costó trabajo conciliar el sueño… de cualquier manera ya era casi hora que iniciaban las actividades en el 13. Llegamos a la pregunta del millón… cómo salir de aquí y con el nuevo giro a la historia, cómo sacar a Finn de aquí, no quería irme a dormir sin tener un plan establecido, pero no se tanta intensidad en tan pocas horas me había agotado… empecé a sumergirme en los últimos 15 min de sueño eran deliciosos, sentía el fresco en mi piel y escuchaba a los pájaros mientras veía a un chico correr a través del bosque

Se escuchaba su risa, la cual era sonora, musical, los sinsajos cambiaban su trino para imitarlo, yo corría tras de él jugando, y lo alcanzaba en una pendiente, por la cual rodábamos, nos habíamos vuelto 2 niños, sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca, finalmente nos deteníamos a la orilla de un arrollo, el sonido del agua corriendo me causaba calosfríos. Su rostro quedaba serio y susurraba "me vas a perder, tal como dejaste que ella se perdiera" su boca y ojos se volvieron huecos negros mientras exhalaba un grito y el arrollo se desbordaba llevándose su cuerpo…

Sudorosa, temblando y desorientada… aún sintiendo el agua a mi alrededor, me deslumbra el color blanco de las paredes… blanco… el capitolio, continúo gritando por unos segundos más hasta que me doy cuenta donde estoy. Creo que no fue la manera más inteligente de pasar desapercibida, lo cual me había hecho acreedora de una cita con el Dr Aurelius.

Me había esmerado en el aseo de mis manos y mis prendas, sin el uso del agua cron que había logrado resultados aceptables. Sabia que el Dr podría ser mi boleto de salida, mas no estaba segura exactamente cómo. Me resultaba difícil adoptar mi arrogancia habitual, ya no es sólo mi boleto de salida el cual me estaba jugando.

_Señorita Mason… que agradable es tenerla con nosotros… me dice ud o saco la lista de daños.

_En está ocasión no hice tantos destrozos, sólo redecoré mi cubículo

_Señorita Mason… sabe que no es por eso que usted está aquí…

_Vamos Doc, no soy la única persona que tiene pesadillas…

_Señorita Mason… dijo con tono acusador tomando mi mano

_Ok tuve un terrible accidente durante mi manicura, no es el fin del mundo- mas la cara y el tono del Dr Aurelius no cambiaba, por lo cual opte por ser honesta…

_Quiero salir de aquí, necesito salir de aquí

_No es tan fácil, no basta sólo con querer

_No me reestableceré por completo aquí, todo el distrito 13 es demasiado uniforme, muerto, parecido a las celdas. Quiero salir de aquí y llevarme a Finnick

_Los casos de otros pacientes están fuera de Discusión señorita Mason… Además, si pongo en tela de juicio que usted pueda ser autosuficiente, cómo espera que le confié la vida de otra persona

_Pero que no ve que lo soy, soy el paciente más funcional que tiene… Siempre he sido más independiente y fuerte que todos

_El no depender de otros no es sinónimo de fortaleza, srita Mason después de la caída del capitolio sus progresos con respecto a sus fobias han sido prácticamente nulos, e incluso he llegado a pensar que ha ido en retroceso… Y con esos accesos de ira no estoy seguro que pasaría en un ambiente fuera de control

_¿Pero qué no ve que son estos muros los que me despersonalizan? El coraje, la explosividad, la ira han sido los pilares de mi personalidad, no digo que era una persona equilibrada antes, nadie que sobrevive a los juegos del hambre y la vida como vencedor lo es- mi tono se había ido elevando y mi respiración denotaba desesperación que me invadía, si permanecer en este subterráneo me parecía horroroso, dejar a Finn era algo impensable – y si logré hacer los avances suficientes para casi estar calificada para la misión de la captura de Snow, claro que podré mejorar posteriormente, simplemente proponiéndomelo

_Pero comprende Johanna, no estamos poniendo sólo en tela de juicio tu capacidad de supervivencia, si no que estaría dependiendo de ti otro ser humano, para lo cual jamás se le ha visto mucha experiencia…

_Pero no es otro ser humano… Es Finn el que depende de mí ¿Qué no lo ve? ¿cómo se deja morir lentamente aquí?-Y de nuevo perdí el control, me encontraba gritándole al Dr Aurelius a todo pulmón, con los ojos vidriosos muy a pesar mío, me mesaba los cabellos con ansiedad mientras que sentía que mi garganta se cerraba, me quedé hecha un ovillo en la silla, pensando que ahora si había arruinado cualquier oportunidad de llevarme a Finn…

_¿Por qué te importa tanto?

_Es lo único que tengo…

El Dr Aurelius puso su mano en mi hombro, me encontraba pasmada, creo que no lograba enfocarme lo suficiente para retirar su mano de mi hombro pese a la aversión que me causaba ese tipo de contacto, después de unos instantes logré levantar la mirada, ahora era él el que la mantenía perdida, mientras jugaba con uno de los móviles que se encontraban arriba de su escritorio.

_El Señor Odair no sólo necesita que se le de apoyo emocional y en sus necesidades básicas, le recuerdo que sus lesiones se encuentran bajo tratamiento medico, el cual aún se encuentra en proceso…

_Podría aprender

_Eso va más allá de sus capacidades

_Ustedes han dicho que prácticamente ya se ha descartado la posibilidad de haber desarrollado osteomielitis en sus fracturas, debido al estado de consolidación que presenta. Que la perdida cutánea que le queda bien pudiere completarse de manera normal con una adecuada nutrición, lo cual pudiere acelerarse con los medicamentos con los que se contaba en el capitolio en un santiamén, dejándonos con el pendiente de la fisioterapia, lo cual se puede hacer a sin tantas herramientas, no?

Deberé de decir que me levantó el ánimo los ojos desorbitados del Dr Aurelius, el cual sólo atinó a decir entre balbuceos un "pero cómo"

_¿acaso creen que no ponía atención mientras discutían el estado de salud de Finnick? les recuerdo que no es la manera más inteligente debatir los casos y tratamiento de los pacientes frente a sus cubiculos si desean que sus secretos no se vean al descubierto- volvía a aflorar mi personalidad y seguridad que se había perdido hace unos momentos y ahora era el Dr el cual se veía pequeño

_Tal vez podríamos poner a consideración su caso... No me parece algo ortodoxo, o recomendable... pero tal vez... si gusta Señorita Johanna haga el favor de retirarse, escuchará hablar de mi a la brevedad

Salí hacia los pasillos y caminé sin prestar mucha atención a mi destino, fué demasiado en tan poco tiempo, muchas sensaciones en poco tiempo, no estaba segura que era lo que había hecho al Dr Aurelius considerar mi propuesta, mi capacidad de aprendizaje, mi manera de reponerme a estado de labilidad emocional o pudo haber sido ese momento de debilidad, de apego... eso era algo q jamás había visto en mí, que yo no estaba segura de tener aún...


	5. Chapter 5 -UN DEDO A LA VEZ-

CAPITULO V

-UN DEDO A LA VEZ-

Me encontraba frente a las puertas de la habitación que solía ser del Sinsajo, mientras entrenábamos para derrocar el Capitolio habíamos desarrollado unos lazos extraños, no podría llamarle amistad, nos respetábamos y compartíamos un sentido del humor muy similar… Además de pasar más por coincidencia que por gusto casi todo el tiempo juntas, los entrenadores del Distrito 13 pensaban que esa cortés rivalidad que teníamos una con la otra era la que nos hacía mejorar a pasos agigantados.

Nuestro objetivo era estar siempre un paso delante de la otra. Y pese a que nuestra situación emocional era completamente lo opuesto de la otra, creo que podíamos ponernos en los zapatos de la otra aunque no coincidiéramos con las decisiones que tomábamos, teníamos la perspectiva de la otra, pese a no quererla… Ahora necesitaba esa perspectiva y estoy casi segura que ella necesitaba la mía, dudo que la quisiera o la tomara en estos momentos, pero sólo podía arreglar un desastre a la vez.

Y para poder apoyar a Finn, primero necesitaba yo estar parada en un lugar firme. Necesitaba empezar a arreglar mi propio desastre. Recuerdos, sueños, anhelos, remordimiento, todo se volvía un intrincado nudo en mi cabeza, el cual mientras mas lo trataba de desenredar mas complejo se volvía y me envolvía un mayor temor de perderme en el, no aspiraba a recuperar mi cordura, tenía miedo dejar de ser yo misma, asertiva, agresiva, tajante…ta-jan-te...

Por algo mi arma, mi emblema era un hacha, distando de ser el elemento característico de mi distrito, así era mi carácter resolutivo, directo, radical… No había solución gradual a mis problemas, esto se resolvería de tajo.

Si me detenía a pensar las cosas, tal vez me perdería como el resto. Durante el día el área en la cual podía deambular se ampliaba un poco, me dirigí al área de equipo médico, ofreciéndome a darle mantenimiento al equipo, en sí la cosa consistía en lavar, secar equipar y clasificar el equipo utilizado, el contacto con el agua era nulo por el uso de guantes, sin embargo se interactuaba con la misma, eso podría ser un buen comienzo, la ayuda fue bien recibida, con tantas bajas después de la rebelión siempre había déficit de personal en cualquier area.

Pese a que mi piel no fue rozada por gota alguna de agua debido al equipo que utilizaba, el hecho de observarla y escuchar el ruido del grifo me tensaba cada músculo y había un sentimiento de nausea constante, el cual trataba de controlar con mi respiración enfocandome en el trabajo de mis manos, logre terminar con el material total justo a tiempo, necesitaba una pequeña pausa, no podía dar más, pero no iba a ceder una pulgada.

Me obligué a comer, las naúseas continuaban y la sosa alimentación no ayudaba en nada, necesitaba sacar todo la ansiedad acumulada de algún modo, volví al área de entrenamiento que usábamos previo a la toma del Capitolio, la afluencia de individuos había disminuido de manera importante, tal vez sería algo que me beneficiara.

Corro, corro hasta sentir que mis piernas iban a reventar, continuo trabajando cada músculo posible, sentiendo que me estaba desbaratando, pero cada minuto que va pasando disminuye la ansiedad que me recorre por las manos, sustituyendo el terror por cansancio. Mi cuerpo temblaba, pero ahora por el esfuerzo realizado, era un cambio agradable, regreso lentamente, con la mente vacía y el cuerpo laxo.

Pensé asomarme al cuarto de Finnick, aún se encuentra en la misma posición que lo había dejado, envuelto entre las sábanas, girado hacia la pared, me dirijo hacia el, me dejo caer pesadamente en su cama, empecé a acariciar distraídamente su pelo, un cosquilleo suave recorre mis miembros, probablemente es el cansancio después de semejante día sigue haciendo sus efectos, los ojos se sienten pesados, me alegra, creo que hay demasiadas cosas en el día para procesar, pero solo quería un pensamiento en mi cabeza, así que procedo a repetrlo en mi cabeza cual mantra, hasta que sale sin querer de mis labios –ya casi nos vamos a casa - unos momentos después Finn toma mi mano y me hace rodar hacia el, envolviéndolo con mi pequeño brazo, contiua en silencio, mis ojos se sentían pesados y me dejo deslizar en el sueño.

Esa noche no hubo pesadillas, tampoco sentí que él las tuviera, aún faltaba un poco para la hora que inicie el movimiento general en el área, la luz del corredor se refleja en Finn, el cual pese a haberse girado hacia mí durante la noche, persistío el agarre de mi mano entre las suyas, su cara se observaba desgastada, más angulada que de lo usual y su expresión, no se como describirla, se reflejaba un angustia, concentración, yo que se… No quiero desasirme de su agarre, pese a no ser fanática del contacto en general, el día ya casi comienza, me estiro suave un poco para no despertarlo, El estira su otro brazo y me atrae hacía si envolviéndome

_Necesito irme

_Necesitas bañarte- no pude contener la risa mientras me amoldaba al hueco en su cuerpo, 5 minutos más de sueño no le harían daño a nadie…


End file.
